


On The Edge Of Insanity

by orphan_account



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mystery, Originally Posted on Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ON HIATUSI'm currently retreating into my writing shell and this fic is undergoing EXTREME edits. I'm not going to put any of the edits out until they're finished.I will finish it, that much I know, but I have no idea when it might happen.





	1. Visions Part 1

_**Lucy's P.O.V** _

_"Enca, Enca! Eea tyon mya! Eea!"_

_The older girl stopped running and turned to the younger with a look of exquisite disdain on her face._

_"Yayaia, Awaxiopti! Shnu shya! Mya!_

_She picked up a rock, hefted it in her hand._

_"Yayaia!" She raised it. The other, younger girl realized this and turned to flee with a shriek._

_Too late._

_"DAPPA!"_

_She hurled it with deadly accuracy. It hit the younger squarely in the back of the head, and she crumpled to the ground, motionless._

_The first girl kept running, but then she turned around and looked right at me._

_A small smirk appeared on her face._

"Lucy!" 

My eyes flew open. "What?!" 

I scanned my surroundings. I was sitting next to Lockwood, my head in his lap. George was in front of us. 

I quickly sat up, heat rushing into my cheeks. 

Lockwood looked at me in concern. "Lucy, are you feeling alright? That ghost zoomed right at you, and then you, well, you just kind of fell over. Your breath hitched - I could hear it from across the hall - and you collapsed on the floor. We couldn't tell if you'd been ghost-touched or not." He took a deep breath. "I... I thought you were dead, Luce." 

George removed his glasses, wiped them very thoroughly on his shirt, and returned them to his nose. "So, anyway, when you hit the floor, Lockwood here," he patted our leader's hand, "seemed to go on autopilot. He raced across the hall, threw a flare, picked you up like you were a cat or something, and carried you all the way back here. We've been trying to wake you up ever since." 

He lowered his gaze. 

I swallowed. Everything kept rushing back. 

We had been investigating the house of a woman who claimed to have seen disembodied hair floating in a cloud of mist. It had turned out to be the ghost of Isabella Meler, pronounced mailer. She was a phantasm. 

We had set up base in the kitchen where she died, at the end of the hallway that connected all the rooms. I was meandering down the hall, looking for psychic traces, when out of nowhere at six o'clock PM, she had materialized rushing towards me. I had raised my rapier to ward her off... And then the vision started. 

I shook my head. "I really haven't the faintest clue as to why I blacked out, but while I was unconscious, I had a vision." 

Lockwood's eyes lit up, and I developed the sudden urge to blush and look away. I tried not to, but I was pretty sure my cheeks were on fire right then. 

I told them what had happened in the vision. 

_George whistled. "That's... Malicious and sadistic. What's her name again?"_

__

I thought for a moment. "Encanda. Or Izzy. The younger girl said, 'Izzy, Izzy! Wait for me! Wait!'" 

__

Lockwood nodded, looking down at me. His eyes sparkled. It was only then that I noticed- 

__

"Lockwood! You're ghost-touched!" 

__

How had he not noticed? 

__

"Where?" 

__

Wordlessly, I took my rapier and cut a large hole in his shirt, right next to his shoulder. 

__

"Hey! This is my best..." 

__

He and George both stared, dumbstruck, at the swelled-up star of blue skin visible through the hole. 

__

"Holy crap..." George breathed. "That, my friend, means we need to go to the hospital now to get you treated." 

__

"It's not that bad," Lockwood protested, "it's just a-"  

__

That's when he uttered a sharp gasp. 

__

That's when he slumped to the floor. 

__

That's when I saw the grinning face of Enca. 

__

That's then the world went black. 

__


	2. Visions Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some George and Lockwood P.O.Vs here, and they aren't as good as Lucy's. I'm also making some changes to the fic here on Ao3 that I'm not doing on Wattpad.

_"Enca, Enca!"_

_A jumble of scenes flash by._

_Enca, two years old, smiling up at a tall man holding a rainbow ball._

_Enca, four, playing with a toy rapier._

_Enca, six, throwing a temper tantrum as a boy tries to hit her, hissing and snarling at him._

_Enca, ten, throwing a rock._

_Enca, fifteen, scowling at a man holding a bottle._

_Enca, twenty-five, at the altar._

_Enca, thirty-five, throwing bowls and pots, screaming, "get out of my house!"_

_Flying feathers_

_Flashing metal_

_Blurred streaks_

_Gouges in a wall_

_Torn lace_

_Wilted Violets_

_Tearstained pillow_

_Dead bird_

_Smashed glass_

_Windows broken_

_Shrubs burning_

_Crumbling_

_Bottles flying through the air_

_Dust_

_Ash_

_Guilt_

_Betrayal_

_Misery_

"No..."

_No_

_NO_

_HOW_

_A sword coming out of her back_

_Blood_

_Blood everywhere_

_"How..."_

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!?!?!?"_

Then gone.

I see...

_Enca, a ghost, floating down a hall_

_Following a boy holding two bodies._

Bodies...

George!

George carrying Lockwood and... Me.

His mouth forms the words  _stop thrashing and be helpful!_

I'm almost panicking...

Almost... But not quite.

I can stay or I can help.

Enca, the one with the memories...

Blood, tears...

She would want me to stay. But...

Lockwood would want me to help.

Lockwood.

Lockwood.

_Lockwood._

 

**George's P.O.V**

As soon as Lockwood collapses, Lucy freezes. her mouth opens like she's about to say something, eyes fixed on the hand that's now pulling out of Lockwood, and she slumps sideways, hitting her head on the wood with a nasty  _thud_  as I instinctively scrabble away from the ghost.

And she's beautiful, too, in her own way. 

... Probably because I can't clearly see her face.

I snap out of it and yank Lockwood towards me by one leg.  As I start to hoist him onto my back, the spirit seems to snarl, and it's hair lifts up and whips around it's head like it would in a tornado.

Technically.

Now Lucy starts thrashing, breath coming in gasps.

_I can't deal with this too._

A trickle of blood comes out of her nose.

_The hell-_

I can't focus on that. I push it aside. Enca is still coming, hair lashing at the barrier of the chains, sparking and fizzing. All of a sudden, she's still. Except her hair, whirling around her head and fanning out like flames. And then, as I grab Lucy under an arm, she starts rising. Hair still scything through the air. and then she freezes, looks up.

Her eyes are  _much_  more visible now.

I slowly back away, and then run past her.

Half a sob comes from Lucy, and her nose starts to bleed more heavily. "No..."

The faint smell of burning fabric comes from Lockwood. I run faster.

" _No!"_ Lucy gasps desperately, and then she goes limp, blood dripping on the floor and my feet and Enca  _s_ _creams._  It's a shrill, piercing line of noise that cuts through my head like a laser, making me trip and drop some iron canisters.

_We're not going to make it, we're all going to die, sorry that I took your chocolate Lockwood, but we're going to DIEEEEE..._

_But she isn't chasing us._

And she isn't. She's just floating there, staring at us.

Lucy in particular.

We make out of the house.

Suddenly, Lucy blinks.

 _Finally,_ Lucy blinks.

She groans and covers her eyes.

"George, put me  _down_."

"That would be a 'thank you so much for carrying me down a long hallway with a malevolent spirit in it, George! And not dropping me when I started flailing and whacking you or when I bled all over your shoes, George!' Now, could you hold Lockwood? I've been carrying both of you and all the equipment while running from a phantasm, and my poor old back-"

"George... shut up. I don't want to hear about your poor old back, and I have a migraine, and my best friend is dying, so go get a cab." She grabs Lockwood and hauls him off me, wiping her nose on his sleeve.

I glance over at Lockwood's shoulder. It's already swelled across the chest.

We don't have much time.  _Something_  tells me that she won't take his death lightly.

She starts walking down the steps. "Once we're on the street, we take the nearest taxi to the hospital. No ambulance, because-" one of her knees buckles and she stumbles, off-balance. I reach to catch her if she falls. She recovers and shakes her head, pushing away my hand.

"I'm fine."

I step back, even though she is absolutely  _not_ fine.

She takes a careful breath and continues. "No ambulance because there... there won't be enough time to wait for one and I'm not taking any chances. I'm pretty sure he also banged his head when he fell."

I know there's no arguing with her. She'll just hit me with Lockwood.

"Got it."

_I'm not taking any chances._

_But what if something goes wrong?_

I try not to imagine that possibility. I focus more on getting a cab. By waving money around.

One pulls up and we get in, Lucy in front with Lockwood.

"Hospital. Now. Hundred if we're there within five minutes." 

The driver nods, ignoring a shocked exclamation from the previous passenger, and starts down the street.

Five minutes later, we arrive at the hospital. Lucy pays the driver, and we head outside.

**Lockwood's P.O.V**

I felt the spectral hand suddenly retract from my back.

Wait... Spectral hand? Where had that come from?

My head spun. I couldn't think straight.

"Holy crap..." George swore. "That, my friend, means we need to go to the hospital  _now_  to get you treated."

"It's not that bad..." I could feel my consciousness slipping away as I spoke. "It's just a-" 

Suddenly, the ghost gave me a sharp jab in the back, and I blacked out.

_An eternity later..._

I feel cold. Now hot. Now warmish.

I manage to open my eyes a crack. I see blues, rushing through my field of vision. They make my head hurt. I close my eyes again, only to hear a sharp _beep beep beep_. A voice mutters something, and then-

"Oh, he's awake?" A sigh of relief. "Thank you."

_Lucy?_

I feel the bed I'm on shift as someone moves on it. Something taps my forehead. "Lockwood?"

_Lucy!_

I force my eyes all the way open. "Luce?"

And there she is, bending over me. Her eyes sparkle in the light. I can see the little metallic flecks in them. Her hair is tickling my nose.

"Lockwood! You're awake!" She squishes me in a hug.

"Oof. Too tight. Hurts," I gasp.

"Oh! Sorry. I'm just relieved. You've been asleep for two days!"

 _What?_  "What?!" I echo my thoughts.

She nods. "Yeah. I was... I was so worried about you, Lockwood, you-"

"It's OK, Luce," I interrupt, feeling strangely calm. "You're fine. I'm fine. George, well, I assume he's fine."

She laughs quietly. Scoots closer.

"But, Lockwood.. I thought you were going to die. I was SO WORRIED. I thought I had lost you." Her voice breaks and she turns away.

"It's OK, Lucy. Everything is going to be alright."

She faces me with a mildly terrified expression on her face. "But - Enca - the blackouts-"

"Enca won't hurt you, Lucy."

She shakes her head furiously. "No! I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you two! When we went last, I couldn't do anything. I almost got all of us killed when I blacked out and broke the chain circle. What if it happens again, and this time I don't wake up? Or I land on the ghost?"

"Lucy, _stop worrying_. We will not die. OK?" I use my most persuasive voice.

She sighs. "OK. If you need me, I'm sleeping in that bed there."

She walks over to it and promptly falls asleep. I 

_Don't worry, Luce. Enca won't hurt any of us if I can help it. You gave me an idea._


End file.
